


Blasphemy

by DreamingOfVenus



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfVenus/pseuds/DreamingOfVenus
Summary: Max asked you to find and deliver a heretical book to him, a task you have found yourself doing quite often.How does he react when he finds you reading one of the blasphemous texts he's asked you to recover? Well, definitely not in a way a vicar might typically respond.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Reader, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 40





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Emboldened sentences represent dialogue and descriptions from previous events.

**"Would you be willing to do that for me?" His green eyes bored into your face, a smile gracing his aged features.**

Max swept the plethora of books lying on the table to the floor, creating an echo that you were sure would draw attention.

"Really?" you whispered, your eyes wide as you gestured towards the mess Max had just created. Max grabbed the hand you had used to point to the mess, using your arm as a method of pulling you towards him. Once your bodies were pressed close together, he leaned his stubbled chin close to your ear.

"I could ask you the same," he whispered, breathing hotly into your ear. Your face went red.

In just the few short seconds it had taken you to leave the book you were reading in order to go to the bathroom, Max had sauntered into the main area. Based on his little outburst, you assumed he was unable to mind his own business, and investigated the situation further. Upon analyzing the text, Max must've realized that you were reading one of the many texts that he mentioned was heretical to his beliefs. The book in question was a romance novel—which tended to get a bit steamy in places. If you knew that any of your squadmates were still up at this ungodly hour, you would not have left the book out. You didn't consider yourself a private person, but you had your limits.

You pushed him away, trying your best to hide your reddened face behind your (h/c) locks. Max had asked you to retrieve the book you were currently reading weeks ago, and you hadn't even mentioned to him that you had found it abandoned on the ground in the Groundbreaker. You were originally going to turn it right over to him, but the image on the cover caught your eye, so you couldn't resist taking a peek at the synopsis. You were a sucker for books.

"If I recall correctly," Max said, his eyes substantially narrowing, "you were going to look and see if you could find the book. My memory might be a little hazy but you said—"

**"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for it."**

**"** It doesn't matter what I said. I planned on giving it to you, I just wanted to read it. You didn't say when you needed it, so I assumed I could take as long as I want."

**A wide grin spread across his face, revealing two rows of pearly whites.**

"True, I suppose. However, I am curious about why you would want to read such a blasphemous book. It's fairly trashy in nature, is it not?"

A rosy blush threatened to overcome your cheeks again, as you looked down at the floor. You were usually a proud person, and you didn't take shit from anyone, but the vicar made you feel different. Your mind had been a mess ever since you saw him after Parvati had mentioned a trip to the local vicar would be beneficial. In the first encounter you had with the man, it hadn't been that difficult to contain your composure—but your ability to hold your emotions together became more difficult with every subsequent meeting. 

"Reading a bit of light fiction never hurt, right?" You laughed, trying your best to come off as light-hearted. 

Max's eyebrows arched before he coughed into his hand, bending over to pick up the book off of the floor. He flipped the book over, reading the cover. 

** "It's called _The Longing_ , in case you forgot." **

You swallowed the lump that had been forming in your throat, desperately praying that he wouldn't open up the book and begin reading. You don't know why, after all, he knew what it was about. He was the one who asked you to bring the text to him. Maybe you were just afraid of how good his voice would sound reading the lines on the page you were on.  


"Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but I believe this was the page you were on," the man whispered, flicking his eyes up to you before returning his gaze to the book. He licked his slightly chapped lips, looking intently at the yellowing pages. "The vicar's thrusts started off slow and steady, just like calm waves as they the shore. I bit my lip hard, trying my best to keep my moans from spilling out."

The timbre of his voice sent heat to your core, just as you had feared it might. How did you always get yourself into odd situations such as this?

** "Of course I haven't, that is definitely something I couldn't forget." **

Despite the lack of comfort that was evident in your awkward, crossed-leg stance, Max kept reading. "I wrapped my arms around his sweaty neck, his face buried into my hair, which was strewn across the wrinkled sheets."  


A part of you desperately wanted to run to your cabin and hid your face in the pillows, or do anything that would allow you to escape Max's judgmental stare. Another part—one that was fueled by the untameable lust for the man standing in front of you—just screamed for you to grab the back of his head and kiss him hard, make him regret teasing you so. 

"With each meeting of our hips, I got closer to release." His eyes looked at you once more, a challenging shine flickering in his green depths. 

_ He wants to see how long I can take this shit.  _

You took a few steps toward the vicar, leaning your weight on the table. If he was going to torture you, you might as well get somewhat comfortable—maybe show him you were stronger-willed than he thought you were. 

** He hummed, before continuing on.  
**

"The growls in my ear egged me on, convincing me to hurry things along."

 _I wish Max would hurry things along_ , you thought, a devious idea blossoming in your brain. _Since Max loves to see me struggle, why don't I torture him back?_

You nonchalantly uncrossed your legs, spreading them wide. The vicar's mischievous smile vanished upon noticing your new stance. He coughed into his hand before continuing on, "my fingers raked down his back, his muscles flexing and contracting with every drive into my center. He whispered to me..."

His changing action made you falter; maybe he was just trying to tease you and didn't mean anything by it. What if you were taking his actions too seriously and making yourself look desperate? Thoughts raced through your head as you calculated the chances of you still being able to flee and uphold your dignity. Before you could fully concoct your plan to escape, a phrase that he uttered caught your attention:

"Now cum."

 _Alright, I've had enough,_ you thought, launching yourself at the amused vicar. You dug your fingers into his brown hair, smashing your smooth lips against his. His hands settled on your hips, forcing you back against the table. His hips melded with yours as your tongues danced together. You broke away for air, looking into his eyes and noticing his dilated pupils. He tucked a (h/c) curl behind your ear before leaving pecking another kiss on your lips.

"I see why you cleared the table off now," you murmured, watching his delightful grin widen.

"Mmmm, yes, you caught me red-handed." He slid his weathered hands up and down your curves, looking your form up and down before you nestled your knee between the junction of his legs. He gasped, his hands sliding down to your bottom and tugging you closer, letting out a minor growl.

**"You don't have to rush,"**

"Would you prefer if we took this somewhere else?" You mumbled, biting your lip and looking up at him.

**"I have all the time in the world."**

He stepped away and swatted at your ass, gesturing forward.

"After you."


End file.
